


The Girl On The Bus

by saandy_writes



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Completed, F/M, Short Story, cw suicide, suicide TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saandy_writes/pseuds/saandy_writes
Summary: The Girl On The BusWhere a man seems to be talking to a girl he loved.





	The Girl On The Bus

**Author's Note:**

> content warning: suicide

I saw you first on the bus, didn’t I, and you took my world and wrapped it around you so that only you mattered, and then you left me lost and alone. Didn’t you. Didn’t you?! But I loved you so. I still do.

You were laughing when you came into that rickety old bus. And you looked so beautiful. Your smile lit up your whole face. And I remember wondering why someone like you would come on this bus, as I put my cigarette to my mouth, and inhaled. Killing myself slowly while looking at you, so full of life.

And then you got off at my stop. And you bounced off the bus, or at least it seemed like you did, because you were so happy, and happy people don’t walk. They soar.

And I got off too, and you were walking towards my flats, and I walked along behind you, looking at your hair. They seemed as carefree as you, shirt and bouncy. And beautiful. Your hair shone, just like you shone with happiness.

But you didn’t stop at my apartment building; you walked on towards the houses. The big, beautiful houses. But I stopped, and I watched you turn left onto a street. And then you were gone.

But you were there the next day too, weren’t you? Already on the bus when I got on. And the seat beside you was empty, and I looked at that seat, and then I sat in my usual place. Away from you.

And it was like that every day. You sat on the bus, and you smiled. You were so young, and so beautiful, and so happy. I never sat with you.

And every day we both got off at my stop— our stop. And you walked in front, and I walked behind you. And I stopped at my building, and you walked on, and you turned left. And I felt myself fall in love with you, though I tried not to. I tried so hard. And yet, I fell in love with you. But I loved you from a distance.

And then... it was a Friday, I remember. And you got onto into the bus. But you weren’t alone. There was a guy with you. He looked just a few years older than you. You were holding hands. You looked at him with such love.

And then it was like that every day. The two of you got onto the bus together. You sat together, always. You looked at him with such love.

Then a ring appeared on your hand. Your ring finger. You were going to get married. I thought of how lucky the guy you always sat with was.

But then your ring disappeared. So did that guy. You got onto the bus alone. But you weren’t happy anymore. That first day, when your finger was first bare, you looked so sad. Your eyes looked red, as if you had been crying. You hung your head, maybe to hide your face. I thought of approaching you, of comforting you. I didn’t. Why didn’t I? I was such a fool.

A few days passed like that. You seemed tired, ragged. Wilted. You weren’t happy now. You didn’t bounce, you dragged yourself along. You didn’t smile, you didn’t laugh. You just sat, and stared directly ahead. I sat in front of you, once. You stared straight at me. But you stared without seeing.

You were sad for just three days. The first day, you hung your head. The second, you stared right at me, but you didn’t see me. The third, you looked done with life.

I never saw you in the morning. I always saw you when you were going back home. But on what would’ve been the fourth sad day, I saw you. Of course I saw you. There was a crowd around you. I saw your lifeless body, on the ground. You’d jumped. It didn’t matter from where. You’d jumped, and you’d let go of your life. I saw you, and I wept. For the first time, I touched you; I closed your eyes. Your skin was cold. I wept. I loved you, why had I never told you that. I love you, I thought. I loved you and I cried.

You thought your life had become meaningless, so you made mine meaningless too. All I wanted was to join you. I’m going to. Soon. Very, very soon.


End file.
